


Два месяца молчания

by PainLessGo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Humdrum (Simon Snow), Psychological Drama, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainLessGo/pseuds/PainLessGo
Summary: Наверно, он привык.Наверно, так надо.Наверно, пора прекратить.Наверно, уже достало.
Relationships: Izuki Shun/Miyaji Kiyoshi





	Два месяца молчания

**Author's Note:**

> Суть эксперимента: обилие параллелизма, однородных членов предложения, парцеляции, анафоры и восходящей градации.

"И сегодня опаздывает", - Изуки с тоской посмотрел на часы, лениво отмечая, что уже пора ложиться спать. Но, как и вчера, и позавчера, и неделю назад, он не собирался идти в постель.  
Опять один - нет. Сколько же можно ждать?

Стрелка часов медленно придвигается к двенадцати. Конспекты и тетради были разложены на столе для заучивания, но на них Шун даже не смотрел. Его взгляд был прикован к белому циферблату и лишь изредка перемещался к темнеющему прямоугольнику двери, ожидая. Он уже около часа сидит в этой позе, иногда забывая даже моргать. И ждёт. В холодильник предусмотрительно поставлен ужин, свет по привычке везде выключен, кроме настольной лампы на столе Изуки, на завтра все вещи готовы. Порой парень сам себе напоминал заботливую женушку, верно и слепо ждущую гуляющего где-то и с кем-то мужа.  
Или где ещё Мияджи может носить.

Соколиный Глаз уже и не помнил, как поселился у Киёши. Вроде бы, Такао предложил пожить у своего семпая при поступлении в университет. Или Изуки сам пришёл к нему. Или Мияджи сам предложил. Или они договорились за чашкой кофе в местной забегаловке. Важен, в конце концов, результат: оба парня делят кров, еду, постель и арендную плату на двоих и живут-поживают спокойно.  
Мияджи оказался очень приятным соседом, если игнорировать его вспышки злости: не пьёт, не курит, баб не водит, парней - тоже, готовит неплохо, одежду не разбрасывает и много-много еще хороших его сторон. На Изуки он не жаловался, поэтому их можно было бы назвать идеальными соседями.  
Можно было бы, да вот "бы" мешает.

Так же, как и с историей их совместной жизни, Шун не помнил, кто же первым признался. Может быть, Мияджи. Или Изуки. Или оба сразу ляпнули. Или случайно узнали. Или это произошло плавно. Но итог один: теперь часть ночи у них отходила на банальные разговоры, поцелуй и не только. Шун молчал, что правильный Мияджи не совсем правильный, а Мияджи молчал о его странном зрении и вкусе. И отношения у них можно было бы назвать хорошими.  
И снова еще одно "но".

Киёши стал пропадать в университете. Возвращался гораздо позже окончания пар, и как бы Изуки ни пытался его подловить - бесполезно. На вопросы не отвечал, либо говорил о каких-то делах. Это напрягало. Шун не знал, куда себя девать от тревоги и беспокойства. Он не знал и не представлял, где может пропадать семпай. Может, он подработку нашёл. Или другу помогает. Или пошёл на дополнительные курсы. Или задерживается в баскетбольном университетском клубе. Или...  
О последнем "или" Изуки старался не думать.

Они никогда не показывали свои отношения на людях. Определённо, главную роль в этом играла учеба, а точнее, разные университеты, хоть и схожие специальности. У каждого был свой круг общения, и ревновать было бы глупо и нервотрепательно. Они виделись лишь по утрам за завтраком и вечером, когда оба приходили домой.  
Изуки нравились такие отношения. Было все легко и понятно. Они оба не любили любовные сериалы в несколько лет, поэтому этого у них не было. Их отношения могли претендовать лишь на час экранного времени. Или полчаса. Или пятнадцать минут. Или каких-то жалких пять минут. Но итог один: это будут лишь главные моменты о них.  
Их роман не для любителей задушевных разговоров, скандалов и переживаний.

Дверь тихо щелкнула, и в тесном проеме показалась светлая шевелюра. Можно выдохнуть облегченно - он вернулся.  
— Я дома.  
— Ужин в холодильнике, разогрей.  
— Не хочу. Спать пойду.  
— Угу.

Всё. Вечерний диалог, который таким и был в последнее время. Мияджи ничего не объясняет, а Изуки устал спрашивать. Ему несложно молчать - Киёши сам скажет, когда захочет. Или когда не сдержится. Или его заставят. Или оговорится и всё выскажет. Но итог один: Шун всё узнает от него.  
Но молчать становится тяжело, из-за чего он все больше сыпал каламбурами днём. Даже друзья крутили у виска пальцем и отходили от него. Изуки всё понимал, но молчал. А хотелось говорить. Найти человека и выговориться. Чтобы его выслушали, помогли, дали совет или успокоительное, заставили Мияджи всё объяснить ему.  
Но это было невозможно.

Смотря в тетради со слегка косым почерком, Шун чувствовал, что сдается. Ему хотелось, чтобы всё вернулось на круги своя. Непрошеные слезы застилали взор, и солёные капли упали на листы. Наверно, буквы будут размытыми, и он не поймет больше текст. Наверно, он от усталости не поднимет руку, чтобы стереть их. Наверно, глаза покраснеют от слёз. Наверно, он не подготовится к собеседованию.  
Наверно, его личной жизни пришел конец.

Сил на истерику не было - были лишь горячие слёзы. Они мирным быстрым потоком текли из глаз, и даже не приходилось моргать, чтобы освобождать взор от них. Губы не тряслись, кулаки не сжимались от переизбытка чувств, плечи не сводило холодом. Только слёзы, которые Изуки сдерживал уже два месяца.

Два проклятых месяца он молчал.  
Два проклятых месяца он терпел.  
Два проклятых месяца он не помнил самого себя от отчаяния.  
Два проклятых месяца.

По сторонам от него в стол уперлись руки, и Изуки очень удивился. Мияджи стоило пойти спать - на его коже ярче, чем у Шуна, проявляются серые мешки под глазами.  
— Ты же спать пошёл.  
— Не могу уснуть.

Наверно, переутомился сильно.  
— Ты чего ревёшь? Непонятно что-то?

Глупости. Над такой ерундой плакать не стоит. Учеба - проблема легкорешаемая. Можно уточнить у учителя. Или разобраться самому. Или поискать в интернете. Или сходить в библиотеку.  
Или спросить у Мияджи.

— Изу, что случилось?  
Его обхватили за плечи и отвернули от стола - благо, стул был на колесиках. Смотреть сквозь пелену слез в лицо Мияджи было сложно, но виделось его беспокойство. Они уже давно друг друга не касались. Уже давно не спрашивали: "Как дела?". Уже давно не смотрели друг другу в глаза. Давно не были рядом.  
Наверно, это длится два месяца.

Слёзы закапали чаще. Они скапливались в уголках глаз, стекали по скулам и щекам, огибали губы, собирались на подбородке и срывались на колени. В каждой слезинке - невысказанное слово, некрикнутая претензия, затаенное чувство.  
И Изуки не выдержал.

Сорвавшись с места, он прижался к Киёши, обхватил его шею руками, сжал в объятиях, намочил его рубашку слезами. Не сдержался, проявляя себя полнейшим эгоистом. Сейчас он не думал о чувствах Мияджи, который, вероятно, ошарашен подобному. Они оба сидели на полу, и Киёши, вроде бы, даже не был против. Он прижимал к себе плачущего парня, гладил по волосам, плечам, шее. И говорил что-то успокаивающее.

Изуки не слышал.  
Не мог.  
Не сейчас.

— Расскажи, что случилось.  
И Шун рассказал. Захлебываясь в слезах, запинаясь, стремясь сказать все сразу и из-за этого путая и коверкая до неузнаваемости слова - даже его каламбуры более понятны, - он рассказал. И про свои чувства, и про то время, что он молчал, и про свои мысли, и про университет, и про одногруппников.  
Мияджи был рядом. Все снова стало хорошо.

Изуки теперь готов был молчать еще пару месяцев. А может, и больше. Может, он вообще ничего не скажет больше никому. Может, он и каламбуры перестанет писать. Но итог один: он готов на ещё одни муки, лишь бы знать, что этот момент повторится.  
Уже уснув в объятиях, Шун не видел и не знал, что Мияджи продолжал так сидеть еще очень долго. Может, час. Может, два. Может, всю ночь. Может, до восхода солнца. Может, до начала занятий. Но итог один: пока Изуки не проснулся, он не сдвинулся с места.

Он внезапно кое-что понял.

Размышляя, Киёши перебирал немного отросшие смольные пряди, пропуская их между пальцев. Прижимал вздрагивающее во сне парня к груди, успокаивая. Стирал ладонями изредка стекающие слезы, чувствуя непривычно горячую влагу и жар щек. Всматривался в умиротворенное лицо спящего, ощущая растекающееся по венам тепло.  
И понимал, какую ошибку совершил два месяца назад, решив тайно встречаться с однокурсницей.

Он не знал все это время, насколько Изуки переживал за него. Он не знал о силе его чувств. Он не знал, о чем он думал. Он не понимал, почему он молчал. Странный Изуки. Шуностранный.

Мияджи больше не хотел быть причиной настолько расстроенного Изуки.  
Больше он такого не допустит.


End file.
